ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Detachment Misery
Detachment Misery is the 4th episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} Jen: So, he feelin' ok today? Ren: Yeah, why? Rae: You don't remember what you said yesterday? Ren: No, what did I say? Gavin: Well, it wasn't actually you but an evil Xenocyte which has possessed you. Ren: Evil Xenocyte, you mean those gross things that turn you into DNAliens? Jen: Yeah, but it's pretty interesting why it has turned you. Rae: Well, it did say that it was using Ren to raise his dead DNAlien army back to life. Jen: But he still should've been turned. Gavin: Well, there's the protection spell I placed on Ren from when Zs'Skyar decided to possess Ren and rule the world. Jen: Oh right, so the Xenocyte has minimal control over Ren. Gavin: Precisely, until he figures out another way, Ren is in complete control of himself. Rae: That's good to know. {crime alarm blares} Gavin: Someone's trying to break into Tennyson HQ. Jen: Can you sense who? Gavin: No, I've never been in contact with this person's mana before. Malvar: Then that gives me the perfect chance to introduce myself. I am Malvar, your father sent me to retrieve the Omnitrix and my locater sent me here. Jen: Why would dad do that? Ren: Must've found out I was lying about destroying the Omnitrix and wants it for himself. Rae: Clever man. Gavin: Well, he is one of the most sinister villains of all time. Malvar: Make this easy and give me the Omnitrix. Ren: I'd love to, but I like doing things the hard way. Malvar: Fine by me. hopes on his hover board and charges at Ren, who slams down the Omnitrix {transformation sequence} Jen: Now's not the time to try out a new alien. Armodrillo: Hey, it was an accident. Malvar: Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you won't even know how to use that alien. Armodrillo: Actually, I know how to use him from dad's stories. drilled under the ground and came up from under Malvar, knocking him off his hover board Malvar: Well played, child. Armodrillo: Is that all you got? Malvar: Not in the slightest. pulled out an electrically charged dagger, stabbing Ren in the chest with it {Omnitrix times out} Ren: *groans* You bitch! Made me time out. Gavin: Don't worry, I've gotten time to study him and know all his contingencies. Rae: Tell me what to do and I'll take care of him. Malvar: I don't think so. charged at Rae, who tried to dodge Malvar's attack but was caught by the wrist and Rae was tore apart by Malvar Ren: Shit! Rae!! Jen: Oh my god. Gavin: Ren, do somethin'! Ren: Got it! looked at his wrist, noticing that his hand had completely vanished Ren: *screams* My hand is fuckin' gone! Jen: What!? How? Ren: No clue, but now I'm useless. Malvar: Wait, the Omnitrix is missing? That means I've failed the mission. summons his hover board, hops on and leaves through a hole in the ceiling Gavin: Great, now what? Ren: You children are uneducated! Jen: It's the Xenocyte. Ren: The Omnitrix, along with Ren's hand, have been sent to the Masked Man. Jen: How can we trust you? Gavin: Actually, he's right, some of Ren's mana is in that area along with the Masked Man. {Masked Man's lair} Malvar: Master, I'm sorry to inform you but I- Chance: Malvar, you were a great investment, you were actually able to retrieve the Omnitrix for me, granted you tore my son's hand off but that doesn't matter. Malvar: Wait, what? Chance: Great work, Malvar, payment is coming your way. Malvar: Uh...thank you, master. Chance: Now, to wield the power of the Omnitrix! turns the dial, having a hologram appeared and slams down on the watch {Tennyson HQ} Jen: How're we going to get Ren's hand back? Overflow: No clue, I just wanna know how it ended up with dad. Jen: Wait, how did you go alien? Gavin: It must be because the Omnitrix and Ren are still connected. Overflow: Wait, even with my hand gone, I can still go alien? Cool! Jen: But that means whoever has the Omnitrix has control over who you become. Overflow: So? Jen: So what happens when you become Alien X? I highly doubt Bellicus and Serena are gonna give you control over him. Overflow: You're right, plus, he's very powerful and my dad can use that to his advantage. Jen: Gav, I need you to reattach Ren's hand and make it impossible for anyone to find Ren on any locater. Gavin: Got it. concentrated very hard and then his hands glowed; raising them up, he magically made Ren's hand reattach to his body {Omnitrix times out} Jen: Nice work, Ren's invisible to all except for anodites. Ren: I think I'd rather be a Tennyson than a Calaveras, since he's trying to do anything just to get his hands on the Omnitrix and doesn't care about his own son. Jen: Great, it's good to have you back on Team Tennyson. Gavin: Now what? Ren: Pizza? Jen: Sure. Gavin: Let's go. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Jen Tennyson Villains *Malvar *Chance Calaveras *Xenocite Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Overflow Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes